


【带卡】An insignificant story in summer

by DOG038



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, naruto - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOG038/pseuds/DOG038
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 11





	【带卡】An insignificant story in summer

01  
春末夏初的天气总是那样的，明媚的让人看的发腻。六月中旬，蝉都还不叫，只有日益干燥的风吹动树上的叶子。经过精细抛光打磨的木头房子在太阳下闪耀着特有的光，再没有什么别的能和这样和煦的天气相称了。

宇智波带土躺在庭院的摇椅上，眯着眼睛晒太阳。

“天气真好。”十八岁的宇智波带土声音清澈，年轻人火力旺盛，初夏时节就已经换上了背心。黑色的长裤裹着他交叠的双腿，一点一点吸收着太阳辐射。

他好像只是一个长得清秀些的少年。此刻正用叉子刺穿手边桌子上果盘里的一颗樱桃，放进嘴里细细咀嚼。

“你觉得呢，卡卡西，天气是不是很好？” 他问你。  
你们肯定很像一对恋人，如果此刻你没有跪在他身边的话。

“天气自然是很好的啊，就算你被蒙着眼，也应该能感觉的到。”他说，“可是，这样的好天气，这么大的太阳，其实和哥哥那样的人才更加般配。”  
“伸舌头，卡卡西。”他若无其事的在闲话间插入一句命令。

你乖乖照做，你没被任何人威胁，却没法违抗他的任何一句话。他甚至没看你一眼，就把手上的叉子，按在你伸出的那一截舌头上。

“你也是这么想的吧。和我比起来，这样的骄阳，不……你旗木卡卡西和哥哥那样的人才般配——你是这样想的，你肯定。”

你的舌头被那叉子顶的有些发酸了。你真想对他说：是的，我想我的带人了，你不是带人，也成不了他。可是这些都只能被化为喉结处的一次滚动，没有他的允许，你怎么能够说话？

你吞咽的动作使你的舌头向外顶了顶，那些不曾出口的抱怨都从你的舌头跑出，顺着那个冰冷的叉子传递给宇智波带土。你知道他肯定不会放过你。那把叉子，原本只是贴着你的舌头，而现在，它被立起来，几乎和你的舌头垂直，整把叉子最尖锐的部分一点一点陷进你的肉里。你开始慌张，他真的可能把它插进去，可你乖乖的跪着，似乎乐意接受接下来的一切可能性。

他没有插进去，他只是刮过你的舌尖，把你的唾液带出来，再顺着脖子一路向下，最终那把锋利的叉子顶在你的喉结处。你的呼吸急促起来，这比刚才更糟糕。他慢慢地加大力度，使你呼吸困难，有一瞬间你真觉得自己的喉咙快要被他捅穿。你该反抗了，你确实该反抗了，可是你没有。

他沉默着把叉子随手扔在地上。  
“没劲。”他说。你听见了他拉开裤链的声音。

这时候你才知道，他不扎穿你的舌头，只是不想放过这次在旭日下口交的机会。

02  
你擅自出了门，回家的时候你猜想带土会不会发现这件事。你总觉得他是会发现的，轻手轻脚地打开家门，却并没有如预料的一般看到他。你换上了家居服，在一楼转了一圈，没有看到他的身影。于是你认为他应该还在二楼的卧室里睡觉，就轻手轻脚的上楼。有了些年头的木质楼梯吱呀吱呀的响，此时尤其让你心惊肉跳。

你打开卧室的门，里面是空的。你额头上渗出些汗水来，脚步逐渐加快。一向会关好门的你，近乎暴躁的打开每一扇门，却不记得关——然而最后一扇门内也是空空如也。你忍不住踏进去的一只脚又退回去，这回倒是记得关门。可你还没来得及把门关上，就被人推了一把，踉跄地跌进房间。

“你是胆子大了，还是开窍了？知道自己的余生不能浪费在一个小屁孩身上了？”他看着你狼狈的样子，抱臂斜倚在门框上，似笑非笑的问，“找到新欢了吗？”

“没有。”你站定，冷静地说，好像今天你很有心情和他顶嘴，“毕竟没有人比你长得更像带人。”  
这话让你们同时愣住。只是年长很多的你沉住了气，没再多说。而那个十八岁的少年怒极反笑，他咬牙切齿，把话嚼碎了一字一句的挤出来：  
“跪 下 ”

你的身体总是先一步行动，你痛恨这一点。他站在你面前，温柔的摸着你的头发，摸着和现在的你一样软下来的头发。他动作轻的不可思议，但你知道，你有经验，你要挨他几下耳光的。

那巴掌落下来的力度说明带土是动了真格的，鼻血流下来顺着你的下巴滑落在瓷白的地板上。视线里的他模模糊糊，让你想起带人死前的样子。你感到了疼痛，那疼痛让你快乐。你冲着他笑，他一定知道你在对谁笑。所以他扯着你的头发把你按在墙上。那猴急的扯坏你裤子拉链的样子，倒符合他十八岁的年纪。

他操你的时候从来不会怜惜，照他的话说，你已经让带人给操开了，你是他哥哥留给他的玩具。这样一句糟糕的话从他十八岁的嘴里说出来，像一条鞭子一样抽的你倒吸一口凉气。

他好像是真的很生气，他死死地把你按在太久没人擦拭过的玻璃窗上，不让你回头看哪怕一眼，诸如垃圾、废物之类的辱骂也随之吐露。就算是这样粗暴的对待，也能很快让你你的身体升温，像比热容小的可怜的砂砾，自己被太阳晒得发烫，也暖不热身后这一片海洋。

“我根本不想上你——三十岁的男人有什么值得我上。你老了，你和我哥一样的老——他都比你年轻，谁让他死的早——你要是真的——你他妈——你为什么不和他一起去死——”

你终于开始挣扎了，时隔这么久，经历过这么多次粗暴的性爱，你第一次有了反抗他的想法——他那张和带人几乎无差别的脸不能为他提供庇护。他才十八岁，你的力气总是比他要大些，足以把那插在你发丝间的手指一根一根的掰开。  
“如果你……如果你再那样说他……”你回头，怒瞪着满脸都是惊讶的少年。

他第一次见到你这么生气的样子，在和你对视的瞬间不知所措的从你身体里退出来。这让你有机会转身，狠狠地给他一拳。他踉跄着后退，跌靠在墙上喘气。你冷眼看着他，似乎想透过他抓住什么别的东西。可是你发现了，你什么都抓不到，你只能看见这个人，看着这个迷茫的睁大眼睛的宇智波带土。

他红了一圈眼眶，他也一定察觉到了这一点，所以才失魂落魄的想要逃。而你——真是匪夷所思——伸手拽住了他的领子。他闭上眼，好像你再揍他一拳他都不会说什么。

“继续。”你说，不仅错过了报仇的大好机会，甚至还迎着他难以置信的目光，再度跪在他面前。

“我说，继续。”  
你这么做绝非是为了道歉。

03  
天气越来越热，你和带土的衣服也是一天比一天薄。可是那不能从根本上缓解燥热，除非你们停止没有节制的做爱。

他把你按在庭院的那把摇椅上，咬着你的耳朵告诉你他将要高潮了。那愚蠢的不平等关系在宇智波带土哭着扇了你最后一耳光，然后命令你站起来的瞬间宣告结束。

“我不爱你。”他把精液射在你小腹上再紧紧的搂住你，“所以你别把我当成我哥。”

“你放心，我也不爱你，那件事之后就没法从你身上看到你哥的影子。”你搂着他的肩膀哄孩子一样轻轻拍打了两下，却不是在讲童话。身下的摇椅烫的很，你嗅着他身上的味道，汗和阳光的味道萦绕在你心间。晴空中的烈日灼烧着你们，蝉知了知了的叫，木头房子扭曲在热浪里。

04  
木质结构的房子和太阳当然相称了，它还是树的时候就深爱着这太阳，成了房屋也爱着它，爱的乐意为它自燃起火。

宇智波带土在浓烟里笑了，心想你要是真的爱太阳，干嘛在凌晨起火。  
你不知道宇智波带土的心思，只是懊恼白天的性爱消耗了态度的体力，晚上睡的太沉，否则就能早点把带土叫醒，逃离这个充满了回忆的木头房子。

“逃不了了，带土，完全被逼到角落里了。”你甚至懒得捂住口鼻，而你看向带土，他目光炯炯。

“脱衣服，卡卡西，还有救。”他肆无忌惮的笑着，亮出一口整齐的白牙。说着脱下了上身的背心，接着又开始脱裤子。  
“你该不会想……”你震惊的看着手脚麻利的脱得只剩一条底裤的大男孩，他见你不动，又来拉扯你的衣服，你只有沉默着配合他的动作。  
“试试看，卡卡西。反正也没有别的办法。”他说着把那些衣服系在一起，又绑在屋子的柱子上，他冲你笑，你意识到他真的不过是个十八岁的男孩而已，只有十八岁的男孩才能露出这样明朗的笑容。

“相信我，卡卡西。”  
真奇怪，他说他不爱你，此刻却把你搂在怀里。  
你说你不爱他，把头埋在他怀里却只听见自己的心砰砰的跳。

开始下坠的一瞬间你抽泣着把脸埋的更深了。  
和后知后觉的你不同，提出这个主意的带土怎么会不知道呢。  
夏天那么薄的衣物，是承载不住两个成年男性的重量的。

所以他才会在此刻把你紧紧护在怀里。

05  
那是很久以前的事了，和带土在一起的那些日子里你没有心思工作，干脆辞了职。后来你用自己的积蓄在另一个有着和煦春光和耀眼烈日的地方买下了新的木头房子。

夏天就快要过去了，白昼没有那样漫长了，蝉不再叫了。  
你躺在庭院的摇椅上，眯着眼睛晒太阳。

Fin.


End file.
